


Doctor, Doctor.

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Regis and Aulea invite their good friend Dr Izunia to dinner, he's been over working himself again.





	Doctor, Doctor.

"What?" Ardyn said blankly, staring wide eyed at the man and woman in front of him. He was in his office going over the budget when the two had sought him out.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" Aulea repeated, impish grin matching her dancing eyes. 

"You  _ have _ been holed up in here for too long, Ardyn." Regis said, smirk ruining the innocent tone. 

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what they were plotting. He was interrupted by his stomach growling, proving Regis's point.

"Very well." He said rising, tone implying he was doing them a favor. He ignored their grins.

It took them no time at all to leave the hospital, or to get to the car. He was so caught up in talking with them that he missed Regis turning onto a residential street until they pulled up in front of a house.

"I thought I'd cook for us, if that's alright?" Aulea asked. 

"That's..fine." He said blinking. He hadn't expected them to take him to their home, no matter how much they insisted they were his friends, not just grateful that hey had saved their son.

_ She's a good cook _ . He mused, following them to the living room, as Regis set some music playing. He laughed softly as Regis spun Aulea around, shoving down the wistfulness.  _ You're just lonely, you old fool _ . He chided himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a petite hand taking his. 

"Stop brooding." Aulea scolded lightly, tugging him into a spin. He followed with a laugh, and then laughed louder when Regis cut in, twirling him.

He yelped when Regis dipped him, clutching his shoulders as he almost landed on Aulea. 

They all tumbled to the couch with a laugh, breathless.

"I should head home soon." He said reluctantly. He was tangled between Regis and Aulea, and he was ashamed of how much he enjoyed it. He made a mental note to spend more time in the maternity ward with the babies. He was obviously more touch starved than he thought.

"Oh, don't go yet!" Regis said, shifting to look him in the eyes. Green eyes sparkled with mischief. "We haven't gotten to the fun part yet."

"Fun part?" Ardyn asked only slightly suspicious. Aulea's hands ran through his hair, pulling him to meet her eyes.

"Tell us if you don't like it. At any time." She murmurs, a secretive smile lurking on her lips.

"Like wh-" He was cut off by Regis pressing his lips to his. Gasping, Ardyn's hands clutched Regis's shoulder in one hand, Aulea catching the other and bringing it to her lips. He was shocked, freezing in place.

Regis took advantage of Ardyn's gasp, deepening the kiss, plundering the open mouth. Ardyn was panting and couldn't seem to figure out what to do. A little worried that they had misjudged, he tried to pull back. Ardyn whined and followed his mouth, dragging him back. Regis chuckled and continued exploring Ardyn's mouth.

Aulea licked her lips as she watched Regis kiss Ardyn, and sucked one finger into her mouth. Ardyn bucked between them. Regis had him pressed against the back of the couch, now and Aulea slithered forward until she could straddle Ardyn.

Ardyn groaned when he felt Aulea settle across his lap, still kissing Regis desperately. He  _ wanted _ even if this was all he would ever have of them. He whimpered a bit as Aulea's tricky little fingers slid up his shirt, quickly flicking the buttons open.

Regis licked into Ardyn's mouth, pressing him further back into the back of the couch. Ardyn's hands were holding him tightly, trying to pull him as close as possible. He hummed in pleasure as Aulea started on his shirt, easily shrugging it off when she pulled. 

Aulea pulled her shirt off over her head and then leaned forward to catch Ardyn's mouth in a slow, deep kiss as Regis started to kiss down his neck. She guided Ardyn's hands up to her breasts, smirking into his mouth as he ghosted his hands over them.

Ardyn's breath hitched as he caressed Aulea's soft skin, Regis's beard a tingling rasp on his neck. He met Aulea's blue, blue eyes, still laughing, but now with hunger lurking in the depths. He could only nod helplessly as she spoke.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Regis heard Aulea ask, as she rolled her hips, grin widening as he felt Ardyn's hips twitch. He scraped his teeth lightly across the bruise he had sucked onto Ardyn's neck, then soothed it with his tongue before setting back on his heels.

Aulea rose gracefully to her feet, watching Ardyn hazy gold eyes follow her. She buried a hand in his hair, gently tugging him up, Regis wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his neck. She refrained from rubbing her legs together at the sight of the two shirtless men. Anticipation would make it sweeter.

Ardyn was breathing deeply in an effort to control himself as he followed Aulea. Regis's hands were hot on his hips, beard rasping as pressed kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. He swallowed hard as he saw Aulea drop her pants, easily stepping out of them. She winked at him over her shoulder as she vanished into a doorway.

Regis pressed close as Ardyn froze in the door, hands sliding forward as he reached for the buttons on Ardyn's pants. 

"Which of us do you want to fuck first, Ardyn?" Regis purred, watching Aulea lean against the headboard, legs splayed wide. She was grinning as she ran her hands over herself.

She watched Ardyn stare at her wide eyed and beckoned him closer. 

"Or maybe you want us to fuck you?" She suggested as he swayed forward stepping out of his pants, death grip on Regis's arms dragging him along. She reached for him as he got to the bed, pulling him into a kiss as Regis pulled his pants off and crawled in after him.

Ardyn was panting and his mind was hazy,  _ was this really happening? _ he wondered as the question finally penetrated the syrupy feeling. " _ Please _ " he heard himself beg. "Want you both." He moaned into Aulea's mouth as Regis's hands traced up his thighs.

Regis grinned, meeting Aulea's hungry eyes. "On your back then." He ordered, softly but firmly. Ardyn twitched under his hands. Slowly he let them turn him over, whimpering when Aulea pulled away. She soothed her hands up his chest, rolling over to kiss him.

Aulea kissed Ardyn languidly, hands roaming his skin. She nibbled his lips as her hand slid down further and grasped his cock. Regis chuckled as Ardyn's hips bucked, while she swallowed the cry of pleasure and slowly started moving her hand.

Ardyn's blood was racing as Aulea started to pump his cock, her hand pulling his head back so she could kiss down his neck. He reached out and buried his hand in her hair, not wanting her to move away, ever. He felt the bed shift as Regis moved away and then back, eyes flying open as he knelt between his legs. 

Regis admired the sight before him before reaching for the lube he had grabbed. He walked forward on his legs, pushing Ardyn's further apart. He ran his hands up Ardyn's inner thighs, rubbing in soft circles. He drizzled lube on his hand after thinking a moment. Ardyn didn't like the cold and they hadn't asked about temperature play. Yet.

Aulea grinned into the kiss when Ardyn cried out in shock, then let out a low moan of pleasure. She continued her slow pace as she moved her hand, Ardyn's free hand joining his other in her hair. She spread her legs as Regis slid his hand up her thigh, moaning softly as his fingers found her opening.

Ardyn was overwhelmed by the feel of them, caressing and stroking him, working him into a desperate state. He could hear himself begging into Aulea's mouth for more, please, need you, please. He screamed as Regis quirked his fingers and hit his prostate, pleasure thundering through him.

"Nonononono, don't stop don'tstop" Ardyn begged as Regis drew his hand away. "Shuu." He murmured, "I'm not done." He moved carefully, one hand still inside Aulea, who was writhing, and lined them up carefully. Aulea moved away, freeing his hands to hold Ardyn's legs open as he slid in all the way to the hilt.

_ Gorgeous _ She thought to herself, watching Regis settle deep inside their lover. She fingered herself as Ardyn arched his back, desperate to get Regis to move. She waited until Regis nodded to her, accepting his hand to balance on the bed, and straddled Ardyn.

Ardyn twisted his hands in the sheets, wide eyed and chest heaving as he watched Aulea lower herself. He let out a strangled sound as Regis held his cock and braced Aulea. His eyes rolled back in his head as she slid down slowly.

Regis held Aulea as she settled and then leaned forward to brace herself on Ardyn's chest. As she caught his hands to pin them to the bed and kissed him, Regis rocked his hips slowly. At the twin cries of pleasure the movement caused, he did it again, setting a slow, achingly slow pace.

Aulea sighed in pleasure as Regis started moving, the thrusts causing Ardyn to push up into her. She shifted, holding herself up on his wrists to watch his face as she started bouncing up and down in a counterpoint to Regis.

Ardyn stared into her eyes, lost in the pleasure. His mind was blank as he fell into the feel of Regis moving in him and Aulea bouncing down right as he was thrust up. He was crying out wordlessly, something in him limp with pleasure as she held him down and they  _ took  _ him.

Regis was bent over with his head against Aulea's back, clutching at Ardyn's thighs in a death-grip as he tried to control himself. It was a losing proposition as he unconsciously sped up. He shifted, trying to-there. Ardyn's back arched in pleasure as he screamed, Aulea's voice joining him.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," Aulea moaned as she sped up to match Regis's speed, heat thrumming through her as she built closer and closer to her climax. Faster and harder as both she and Regis started to lose their grip on themselves. She bent down just as she rolled her hips harshly, catching Ardyn in a demanding kiss.

Ardyn kissed back, whimpering as their thrusting synced up. Fingers twisting in the sheets he could only scream as he came. Pleasure rocketed through him, Aulea and Regis crying out in time with him. 

Regis moaned loudly as Ardyn clenched around him, falling over the edge and coming in harsh spurts. Chest heaving he rocked until he was done, stuttering to a stop slowly.

Aulea threw her head back and shrieked as Ardyn came inside her, climaxing as he thrust up into her. She whined as Regis fucked him through his own orgasm, trembling with the aftershocks.

Ardyn whined when Aulea collapsed on his chest, skin sensitive still from arousal. In a daze he gently pulled her to him, his cock sliding out causing them both to whimper. He made a soft noise of protest when Regis pulled out, accepting the kiss to his chest as compensation. He tugged Regis's hair until he was laying beside him, and easily fell asleep sandwiched between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Aulea smirks smugly at Regis over the sleeping man between them. "I told you it would work."  
> "So you you did." Regis agrees contentedly. "Lets hope your plan to convince him to let us keep him works just as well."


End file.
